The Story of a PokePirate
by Greencoin
Summary: Something happened in the world of Pokemon that made the battles deadly. It is up the the pirate Captain Rust and his crew to fight alongside his would be enemies to destroy the group that caused this. Rated T for blood and death.


**Chapter 1**

A man walked out of a room onto the deck of the ship. A group of pirates greeted saying "mournin' capin'," and "Nice day for sailin' isn't it capin'." He nodded and kept walking fiddling with a pendant he stole recently from the so called champion of the Kalos region. "Worst champion I've ever fought," he chuckled.

"What be the plan for today capin'," the man who was steering the ship asked.

"Set a course for Ambrette we are running low on food and I've got a friend who can supply for some coin," the captain responded. He was of average height, light build except for his muscular arms. He had dark brown hair and had a long beard that went to the middle of his chest. He usually wore white shirt and a blue coat with a sash for his pokeballs. All of his pokeballs were painted blue, white, and yellow the colors of his flag. Unlike most of his men his pokemon where from the land and not stolen or caught from the ocean. His team consisted of a Staravia, Gardevoir, which was his first pokemon that he caught when only 10, Bisharp, Marowak, Hydreigon, and Chandelure.

"Ok capin' but why not just raid the town or another boat for food," asked the navigator.

"Well you see," he started talking as though the navigator was a baby "The town is welled and so are the ships near the coast soooooo, unless you want to die do as I say."

"Aye aye capin'," navigator said turning the boat towards the coast.

The ship did not have a mast or sails but, two big turbines under the water invented the ships mechanic. It was a big ship with a huge cargo hold, state of the arch engine, run off the salt of the ocean, rum room, armory, pokemon battle field on the top deck, room for the crew to sleep, captains quarters, radio tower with a flag on top, half blue half yellow with a white pokeball with cross bones under it, and a map room.

While it did have canons they were rarely used since most raids were done with pokemon battles. They had an ex gym leader in their crew, he lost his position to Wallace in Hoenn and decided to go rouge, who trained the crew regularly in pokemon combat.

They were wanted everywhere except Unova in which they never raided them or sunk their ships due to the fact that was where they docked for repairs and supplies after a long trip.

"Ship spotted sir," yelled a person on the watch tower "it's military and looks like Samuels ship sir."

"Samuel," he muttered "EVERYONE READY FOR BATTLE," he yelled "WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO OUTRUN THEM SO LETS FIGHT TO THE DEATH."

"Lets go Violet," the captain said releasing a Hydreigon from her pokeball, "Use dragon pulse on that ship over there."

A purple beam shot of the Hydreigon's mouth hitting the enemy ship knocking their crew over. A bunch more attacks followed hitting the enemy ship melting a hole in the side. "Raid team use that hole as an entrance we will cover you from here," The captains ordered followed by and "Aye Aye capin'," from the crew.

"Whoa now Ruston no need for violence," a man who was presumed Samuel said.

"Why not you're probably here to tell us to leave or turn us in," Answered Captain Ruston. "And it's Captain Rust."

"Well we are here to tell you to leave so I guess you have your reasons," replied Samuel "so leave or die Rust."

"How about a pokemon battle, I win we go get the supplies I need, you win I leave and give you a chest of gold," said Rust proudly.

"I'm not supposed to make deals with criminals but, I accept so get that chest of gold ready," answered Samuel.

"As cocky as ever are we, so hold your fire men, and lets flip Samuel for who has the home field," replied Rust

The coin toss favored Rust. Rust returned Hydreigon and waited for Sam to come aboard and release his pokemon.

"No mercy Throh," Sam said has the red rock pokemon landed shaking the deck a little.

"Get 'em Cinder," said Rust as the Chandelure floated above the deck poised for action. "No calling moves just let the pokemon fight, only 3 pokemon, and can only switch out after a pokemon faints."

"Deal, so lets FIGHT!" Samuels yells as Throh rushes towards Cinder.

Cinder dodged spinning and covering itself in flames then charged at the Throh hitting him almost of the ship. Throh then tried to punch cinder but his fist went right through Cinders body. Cinder used this opportunity to blast Throh with fire knocking him onto the ground. Then Cinder picked up Throh using his psychic powers then slamming him into the ground fainting the poor Throh without a scratch on himself.

"I've seen you've trained since we last met Rust, I wasn't expecting a ghost type from you." Samuel said.

"Idiot you were there when I caught the Litwick, now continue the battle," Rust responded.

"Oh yeah, go Gyrados," Sam said as the blue snake fell onto the deck.

Gyrados only a few seconds after being summoned blasted water out of him mouth which Cinder just barely dodged. Cinder let out a green ball of energy at Gyrados which hit him in the face knocking him back. Gyrados sent out a twister that trapped Cinder as he filled the twister with water slowly hurting Cinder. Cinder faded from view popping up next to Gyrados as he released a pulse of dark energy knocking Gyrados back again. Gyrados was now enraged as he blasted a huge stream of water at Cinder knocking him against the wall as the Gyrados moved closer stopped the water stream picking up the limp Chandelure and threw it on the ground fainting him.

"Nice job Samuel, go Cutter" Rust said as a pokemon with red armor and blades on his arms appeared.

Cutter jumped in the arm lunging at the Gyrados blades first slashing at the Gyrados knocking him on the ground. Then he leaped back before the Gyrados could even think about the attack.

"But I'm pretty sure you can't win this battle," Rust furthered.

Cutter was in the middle of another attack as a pulse of energy surged through the air knocking him to his feet. The surge knocked everyone down was not natural but manmade.

"What just happened," Sam asked.

"How would I know, lets just continue the battle," Rust said anxious about what just happened.

Sam nodded as Cutter lunged at the Gyrados cutting him along the body as a stream of red appeared along Gyradoses body where he had been cut. Cutter then lunged back then charged forward stabbing his blades into Gyrados causing the blood to spew out of the Gyradoses neck killing the pokemon.

"STOP THE BATTLE," Sam yelled "What is going on here Rust."

"How would I know I'm just as surprised as you are," Rust replied

"Pokemon cannot be killed in a battle how did my Gyrados die," Sam furthered obviously very mad about what is happening.

"I don't know Sam," Rust said "you know I wouldn't harm you or your pokemon it must have been the pulse."

"This battle is over go get your stupid supplies I need to head back to base to report this issue," Sam said in a demanding tone.

Rust nodded and returned his pokemon. Sam then left and headed towards Cyllage. "Alright men we will find out what is going on after we get the supplies continue to Ambrette."

The boat started moving as a bloody Wailord corpse arose to the surface being eaten by Sharpedos bit by bit.


End file.
